A conventional optoelectronic component comprising an optoelectronic semiconductor chip embedded into a molding compound often has inadequate stability between the semiconductor chip and the molding compound on account of the poor adhesion of the molding compound to the semiconductor chip.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor chip whose structural constitution is suitable for increasing the stability of the optoelectronic component comprising such a semiconductor chip as well as a method of producing a plurality of such semiconductor chips.